Duplicated
by dragonsHourglass
Summary: Unlike every other nation in the world, Wales somehow got two personifications, Sarai and Anwen, who've been kept secret from each other forever. What happens when the secret's out?


**I don't own either Wales. Anwen belongs to SwedenEatsEggrau~ (That is how you spell it, right? ^^;) and Sarai belongs to Sarai Kagamine. Sanne/Greenland belongs to one of my friends, but I forget if she has a FF. She's Hetalia-Luver on dA, though. Kjersti's mine though. :3**

**I don't own Hetalia in general, either. Sadly.**

* * *

Everyone knows that there is one personification for each country, and even some territories and things such as states or provinces. Well, with one exception. Wales actually does not have one personification. It has two. Both young women, intelligent and possessing in magical knowledge. One is named Anwen, the other Sarai. And _I _am Svalbard, also known as Kjersti, friends to both of the Wales personifications. You would not believe just how hard it is.

See, we (We as in everyone but Wales herself… Both of them) swore to keep Anwen secret from Sarai, and vice versa. We invite them to every other World Meeting, trying to make sure they don't find out they always missed something. So far, it's worked fairly well. It might help that they look nothing like each other.

Sarai has really pretty, really long, long black hair ever. She has violet eyes and often wears a pretty violet dress.

Anwen has reddish-brown (I think it was blond once, though) hair that's not quite as long as Sarai's, and tends to wear V-neck shirts with long skirts, along with two necklaces.

Anywho. It was bound to happen sometime, a screw-up. This certain screw-up was inviting both Wales to the World Meeting on accident. They probably didn't notice the other at first, or if they did, they thought the other was just a new nation.

This World Meeting was so wonderfully hosted by America (Note the sarcasm, please.), and we were discussing something I wasn't really paying attention to. I was too busy passing notes with Greenland, or Sanne, who sat two people down from me.

"Uh… Hey, Wales!" Alfred called out, calling her (It was supposed to be Sarai's turn, so he thought he was calling Sarai) up to speak her opinion about whatever the hell the topic was.

Both Sarai and Anwen stood up. There were mutterings and whispers that suddenly exploded around the room.

Anwen looked confused at Sarai, "New nation?" she asked kindly, "Sorry, but it's my turn to speak."

"No it's not." Sarai said firmly. "It's mine. I'm Wales."

Anwen looked even more confused. "No… _I'm_ Wales. Anwen Branwen."

Sarai looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or kill Anwen. "I am Sarai Onyx Valkira. _Wales._"

The bitterness in Sarai's voice caused a look of nervousness on Anwen. "Wha—" she started. But I interrupted her.

"Shut up, both of you!" I yelled loudly, on the verge of screaming. Both of them snapped their gazes in my direction. "Let me explain what's going on!"

Sarai opened her mouth to say something, but I angrily held up a hand to shut her up, quickly talking to she couldn't. "You're _both_ Wales."

"Kjersti, what is—" Anwen tried to say.

"Sorry, Anwen. _Let me talk."_ She nodded and silenced herself.

"Wales gained two personifications for some reason, Anwen Branwen and Sarai Onyx Valkira." I gestured to each woman in turn. I sighed. "We wanted to keep you secret from each other so you wouldn't try to kill each other or something." I shot my gaze to Sarai's violet eyes, knowing that was exactly what she probably would've tried to do. "Obviously, we failed!"

"Who invited Anwen?" asked Sanne, just barely loud enough to be heard. She hated attention, but it _was_ good question. "It was Sarai's turn to come."

Everyone looked around the room, as if they could find who had that way.

"Um," Anwen said after a bit of a silence, "Duh. America. He's hosting, remember?"

At that America looked a little embarrassed with himself. "Sorry?" he shrugged, nervously grinning. Matthew, or Canada (Alfred's brother. YES. He has a brother!) gently smacked him in the head, saying, "Idiot."

"Well, I think it's a good thing I met… Sarai, right?"

Sarai just glared at Anwen.

Anwen continued. "I mean, it was bound to happen eventually, right? You can't keep a secret forever."

"Especially when America's involved…" I heard Sanne mutter to herself.

"Yeah, no kidding." I muttered back.

"So…" Anwen nervously smiled.

"So could somebody fucking tell me why I didn't know about…_ Her."_ Sarai spat the last word, looking at Anwen with disgust.

"Sarai, everyone knows you would most likely end up trying to kill Anwen." My brother, Norway, spoke up. Sarai turned her death glare to him.

"How would you know?" she demanded.

Norway stayed silent at this, instead pretending as if he were more interested in his hands than Sarai.

Anwen gave Sarai a sympathetic look, though Sarai seemed to miss it. She was probably too busy hating the world (Mostly Norway) to notice.

"Um... Anyway…" Anwen said awkwardly, probably attempting and failing at making conversation.

"Oh, just shut up." Sarai snapped.

Anwen frowned, but then smiled. "Telling me to shut up is to tell yourself to shut up, seeing as we're both Wales." She pointed out. I heard a few nations laugh. Sarai just gave Anwen a dirty look.

"I hate you." Sarai said simply.

"Hating yourself isn't good, you know."

"Anwen, pissing her off might be a bad idea…" Someone spoke up. Anwen only smiled. "I can take on myself." She grinned.

"Not if the 'yourself' is Sarai." Someone else muttered.

"Jeesh, would you people shut up?" I asked exasperatedly. "This isn't your problem, and I'm fairly sure they're evenly matched."

And it seemed they were, the two were standing opposite each other, Sarai expertly glaring at Anwen, Anwen countering it with a sarcastic smirk. Oh, jeez. Just what had we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**Jeesh, this sucks. Anyway, I'm going to need some ideas for what to do next, 'cause this is obviously not the end of the fic. If it was, it would be crappier than it already is.**


End file.
